The beginning
by Chloey1980
Summary: In 1991 a sixteen year old Danny met police officer Mac Taylor. Warning: contains spanking. Don’t like? Don’t read! I don’t own CSI NY. All characters belong to Anthony E. Zuiker.
1. Chapter 1

It was a war summer night in 1991

It was a warm summer night in 1991. Police officer Mac Taylor was standing in the back of a bar. There had been a razzia in this bar in the early evening and it was his job this night to observe the back of the bar. When he heard the sound of broken glass he turned around to see what had happened. For only one moment he could see the body of a young man then the young man started to run. Mac took up pursuit. When he entered a dark alley he saw a body sitting on the ground.

"I want to see your hands." Mac ordered.

The body turned around and Mac looked in the face of a teenage boy. He wanted to say something but in the same moment the boy landed a punch in Mac's chest. For one second Mac was transfixed to the spot. This short time was enough for the boy to scurry off again. Mac followed the teenager and caught him after twenty meters.

"Let me go! Let me go!" the boy started to yell. He struggled around and tried to land another punch on Mac's chest.

Mac had enough. He raised his hand and landed a stinging swat on the boy's jeanscladded backside. "Stop it! Right now" he ordered turning the boy around.

"Ow! Are you crazy!" the teenager started to complain but he was stopped by the angry look Mac gave him.

"I want to know your name. What are you doing out here in the middle of the night. You should be in your bed." Mac asked the boy.

"That's not your problem. I stay out as long as I want to. You can't tell me……….OW" the boy rubbed his rear end.

"I want you to change your attitude. Otherwise I will give you something your father should haven given to you years before." Mac told the boy "What's your name?"

"Danny" the boy answered taking a step backwards to bring his butt out of Mac's reach.

"Danny?"

"Danny Messer."

"How old are you Danny?"

"I'll become sixteen next week."

"You are fifteen. And now it's almost three o'clock in the morning. I think I will guide you home. Do your parents know you are here?"

"I don't know."

Mac guided the boy to his car and called in the station to tell he wanted to bring the boy home. When they arrived in the street the boy had told him, Danny wanted to climb out of the car.

"Not so fast I'll bring you" Mac stopped the boy.

"But………."

"No buts Danny. I think your parents should know you were outside in the middle of the night." Mac took a firm grip on the boys upper arm and guided him into the house.

He rang on the doorbell but I took nearly five minutes till a woman opened the door. Mac could see (and smell) the woman was drunk.

"Are you crazy?" she started to yell "It's late at night. Why did you wake me up?"

"I found your son outside the house in the middle of the night. I thought……."

"My son is nearly sixteen. I don't care if he stays out. The little bastard is old enough to know what ……."

Mac could not hear the rest of the tirade because for the second time this evening Danny landed a punch in his chest. When he turned around he could see the boy running downstairs to the basement. Mac followed the boy ignoring the angry woman upstairs who was still yelling about the bastard of a son and the police who waked her up.

When Mac entered the basement he saw the boy sitting on the ground.

"I told you not to wake her up." Danny complained and Mac could hear the boy was near to tears.

"You are fifteen. You should be in your bed in the middle of the night. And nobody should call you a bastard. It looks to me like you are a smart boy with a bad punch."

Danny gave Mac a sheepish smile. "I learned it from my dad. He told me how to fight to protect myself in the streets. But he left us three years ago."

Mac sat down beneath the boy. "Do you want to go back into your flat?" he asked.

"No I just want to stay here." Danny answered.

"You can't stay here. I mean it's a basement. You need a bed to sleep and…."

Danny jumped up "You can't tell me what to do. I can take care of myself." He raised his hand and wanted to punch Mac for the fourth time this evening but found himself bent over Mac's knee. The cop started to land stinging swats on the boy's butt.

SWAT SWAT "I told you to change your attitude" SWAT SWAT "If you ever try again to punch me I will use more than my hand on your butt" SWAT SWAT "You are fifteen and not old enough to take care of yourself" SWAT SWAT "We will find a way out of your situation" SWAT SWAT "Now you will come with me" SWAT SWAT "You will stop fighting against me right now" SWAT SWAT "Is that understood?"

The boy sobbed "Yes sir!"

Mac helped him to stand up and hugged him.

"Shh. It's over. You will come with me and we will find a way."

It took Mac nearly ten minutes to calm the boy down.

"I'm tired" he sniffled "and my butt hurts."

Mac smirked a little about this childish comment. "You can accompany me. We will find a place on the couch for this night so you will find enough sleep. And for your butt it will be the best if you lay on your stomach."

"That's not funny." The boy sniffed but he gave Mac a little smile.

"Do you have some hot chocolate?" he asked.

"I think my wife Claire will be happy to make a hot chocolate for you" Mac answered while he guided the boy back to his car.

Two hours later Claire and Mac were standing in the doorframe of their living room watching the sleeping boy on their couch.

"His mother was horrible" Mac told his wife "I mean she called her own son a bastard. I think he's a good boy. He has a hard punch but…"

"He remembers me of the younger Mac Taylor who I had met on college."

"You can't tell me I ever punched a cop." Mac replied.

"No but you were in troubles most of the time. And I can't believe you spanked this boy. I mean he's so cute and he's only fifteen."

Mac looked annoyed "He played a tantrum, he punched me two times and I don't care if he's fifteen, ten or twenty. At this moment I wanted him to change his attitude and a spanking was the only way to get threw to him."

Claire smiled "You like this little brat. Do you?"

"I think so." was the short answer.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went quickly with getting all the papers which were Mac and Claire needed to keep Danny with them. Danny's mother acceded in Mac's plan to get the guardianship for Danny.

The guest room was changed into Danny's room. Danny and Claire spent a whole day in the shopping mall to buy all the things Danny would need.

Although Mac and Claire cared about him it was hard for Danny to learn how to live in a family. He had no problems with helping his new parents in the house. But it was nearly impossible for him to accept the rules his new parents lay down. The hardest rule was being home a ten.

One day Claire called Mac at the station. It was half an hour past midnight.

"Mac?! Danny is still out. He left the flat at five o'clock in the afternoon. I told him to be home at the time but he didn't come. He told me he wanted to go to the park."

Mac shook his head in disbelieve "I will find him. And I swear if a get my hands on this boy he won't even think about going out for the next week."

"But please don't be too hard on him. He's only fifteen and his birthday will be in four days. He's new in our family and……."

"Shh honey! I promise he will survive. His little butt will hurt for a wile but on his birthday he will be okay for his birthday spanking."

"Oh Mac! That's not funny. Stop teasing me! Just bring him back home."

"I will honey. I love you!"

"I love you too."

Mac laid the phone down. His new partner Don Flack looked at him and asked "troubles?"

"No Danny. But I think trouble would be the better name for this boy. He's still out in the park although I've told him to be at home at ten. Claire called me."

Don laughed "Daddy Mac! It was hard to imagine but now I see you are a real dad."

"I didn't know it would be such a hard job. I mean I love Danny. He's a perfect son but it's nearly impossible for him to follow rules. I told him to be home at ten. I told him not to go into the park after eight. And I warned him he would end over my knee if he would disobey. But he……."

"He's testing the line Mac. Maybe he wants to know if you will care enough to bring him home. Maybe he wants to find out if you would keep your promise. But I think he has just forgotten the time. I mean he's fifteen. Were you always on time when you were a teenager?"

"Sure not! I gave my parents a hard time but my dad didn't care if I had forgotten the time or if I was testing the line. When I stepped over the line too often he told me exactly what he thought about my behavior or to be exactly he let his hand to the talking to my butt."

When the two left the station Don laughed "I think our dads were made from the same wood. My dad was a very tolerant man but when I was disrespectful or so on he worked it out on my backside. But I think it's time to find your little brat so that the two of you can have your let's say your little **talk**."

The men drove to the park. When they left the car Mac could see three boys playing basketball. They walked over to the boys. Suddenly they recognized the policemen and stopped their game.

When Danny saw Mac he looked on his watch. "Oh shit!" he said.

"Daniel Messer I want you to come with me right know" Mac yelled.

The other boys decided it would be the best to run away. Danny stayed on his place looking to his shoes.

"Danny now!" Mac ordered.

As slow as possible Danny walked over to Mac and Flack.

"Hi Danny!" Fack greeted.

"Hi Don! Mac I'm really sorry. I just forgot the time and when I looked on my watch and saw it was half past eleven I decided it didn't matter if I would come home one or two hours too late."

"You decided what?" Mac asked in disbelieves.

"I think I will go back to the car." Flack told them.

Mac looked up "You can take the car and drive back to the station. Our shift will be over in half an hour. Danny and I will need much time to talk and I think we will walk home after our talk. But please call Claire and tell her we found our little boy."

When Flack had left Danny gave Mac his best puppy dog look.

"Am I in deep shit?" he asked.

"Oh yeah Danny boy you are. You decided to stay out for another hour although you had recognized you were over your curfew. You staid in the park although you were told you were not allowed to be in the park after eight o'clock in the evening. Why Danny?"

Danny started to yell "Because I was allowed to stay out as long as I want the last years. Because my friends asked me to stay. And because I knew you would beat me for coming home late no matter if I would be one or two hours late."

"Stop this attitude right now Mister I think you have already earned yourself enough problems. And now to your arguments. You are not in the position to decide when it's time to go home. If I tell you to be home at ten you'll have to be home at ten. You are fifteen and it doesn't count if you were allowed to stay out the whole night in the last years. Claire was afraid. I was afraid and you decided it wouldn't matte if we had to be afraid for another hour. We love you Danny. We care about you."

Danny looked up "But I shocked you."

"We were afraid because we don't want to lose you. Because we love you we care about you. We lay down rules to keep you safe not to make your life harder."

Danny hugged Mac "I love you too. I didn't want to scare you."

Mac smiled a little "You know I made a promise to you about what would happen if you disobey."

"You told me you would beat me."

"No Danny. Never in my life will I beat you. I love you and I would never beat a person I

love."

"So you tell me we can go home?" Danny asked and started to turn around.

Mac smirked and took the boy by his upper arm "Not so fast Danny boy. Tell me exactly what I promised you what would happen if you would disobey."

Danny answered "You told me if I would stay out over my curfew you would bend me over your knee and sp…. But you can't. I'm fifteen and not……. Please Mac"

Mac sat down on the next bench and guided Danny over his knee "I can and I will. You are fifteen and you are my son. I don't care how old you are. If you do something that stupid I will bend you over my knee and spank your little butt no matter if you are fifteen, twenty fife or thirty."

Mac pulled the boys shorts down to his knees with a quick move.

"Mac! Please not! Please Daddy!" Danny started to plead but Mac didn't hesidate to raise his hand and to land firm swats on the boys boxers.

SWAT SWAT "You are not allowed to stay out after ten" SWAT SWAT "You are not allowed to stay in the park after eight" SWAT SWAT "you are definitely not in the position to decide if you should go home one or two hour too late" SWAT SWAT "and I don't want an iterance of the behavior you showed me before" SWAT SWAT

"OW! OW! Dad please I will be good! I swear! OW" Danny started to sob and flounce over Mac's lap.

But Mac knew he had to bring the message home right now. He tipped the boy a little more to be able to land five hard swats on Danny's tender under curve.

Danny lay sobbing over Mac's lap. Tears were running over his face.

"Shh! Danny it's all over. I'm here." Mac gently rubbed circles over the boy's back. When Danny has calmed down he brought his shorts back in place and helped him to stand up.

"It hurts" Danny complained.

"I know Danny. But that's why it's called punishment. Now let's go home. I think Claire is still waiting for us." Mac told the boy.

Danny moaned a little. "How angry will Claire be?"

"I don't know. But we will find out. Claire loves you Danny."

"I know. You love me too but my butt's still on fire because of your way to show your love."

Mac couldn't help but laughed. "You will survive. You are grounded for the next four days so you can lay down on your stomach tomorrow."

Danny started to argue again "That's not fair. You have already spanked my so why …….OW!"

Mac had landed a firm swat on Danny's rear end. "I told you to stop this attitude. You are grounded till your birthday. It's just to help you to remember to obey our rules."

"My butt will help me to remember" Danny murmured but he didn't dare to say it loudly.

"You said anything?" Mac smirked.

"No sir!" Danny answered "Everything's okay."

On their walk home they talked about sports and cars and Danny's birthday. When they arrived at the flat Clair opened the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked Danny.

"I'm very sorry. Mum!" Danny told her "I didn't want to scare you. I just forgot the time. It will never happen again."

Claire smiled about hearing the word mom out of Danny's mouth.

She gave the boy a kiss on his forehead "That's to show you how much I love you."

Then she raised her hand and landed five stinging swats on Danny's butt "And that's to teach you to follow our rules."

"Ow!" Danny rubbed his butt "I think I will go to bed. That's definitely not my day. And if I get any more displays of affection I will never be able to sit down again."

Claire and Mac laughed when Danny made his way to his room.

"He's grounded for the next four days." Mac told her "I hope he will behave when I'm at work. But I've seen you know how to handle our little troubleshooter."

Claire laughed "C'mon Mac. He's a little boy. It's his job to be a troubleshooter and I'm pretty sure he will behave till his birthday. He calls us Mum and Dad."

"I know and I can tell you this is one of the best days in my life." Mac answered while he made his way to the bedroom.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

On his birthday Danny overslept. When he entered the kitchen he looked a little overslept. He was only wearing his boxers and his hair was blowzy. Claire, Mac and Don Flack were waiting for him. A big birthday cake was on the table.

"Happy birthday baby!" Claire greeted her son and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. She was holding a camera in her hand and made a film of the still a little sleeping boy. "Good morning!" Danny greeted rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon sleeping beauty it's time to wake up!" Mac told his son with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want your birthday spanking now or after the breakfast?" Don asked the boy.

Danny eyes went wide "My what? I don't want a spanking. I didn't do anything bad. I was grounded for the last days. What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about a family tradition" Mac told his son "On every birthday you will get a spanking. You will get a swat for every year plus one to grow on."

"You can't be serious" Danny started to argue "That would mean seventeen swats. I don't want to have this spanking any way."

Don laughed and tousled Danny's hair "There's no way out of this Danny. You will get a spanking on every birthday till you get married. This year I got my birthday spanking in the station. Your dad decided it would be fun to use a paddle on my butt. And I'm twenty two. The only decision you can make is now or later."

"Mummy?!" Danny gave his mum a puppy dog look.

But Clair laughed "I can't help you baby. It's a tradition. I got my birthday spankings and your Dad got his birthday spankings. You can ask your Grandpa."

"I would take later" Danny told the adults "So I will get the chance to sit down when I'll eat my cake."

Mac smirked and gave Danny a big cake slice. "You want a hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Yeah. Please" Danny told his Dad.

Danny ate his cake as slowy as possible. After his first slice he took a second.

When he was done Mac told him "I think it's time for your presents." and gave him a small box. Danny opened the box. There was a key in it."

"This is a key for my car" Mac told the boy "In the afternoon we will start your driving lessons so you can get your driving license."

"Thank you dad" Danny hugged Mac.

Claire gave her son a little envelope. There were two tickets for the Yankees in it. "You can go to the Yankees with your Dad" she told Danny "You both love the game and it will be a good chance for a father-son-day."

Danny kissed her on her cheek "Thank you mum. That's really great"

Flack gave Danny a shoe carton. When Danny opened the carton he found a baseball glove in it.

"I know you like baseball" Flack told him.

"It's great!" Danny smiled "Thank you Don! Mum can I go into my room?" he asked.

"Not so fast buddy!" Mac told him "you've made a decision earlier and I think now it's time to get over with our birthday tradition."

"Dad!" Danny complained.

"No skiving! Your mum will make a film and I think you will be able to laugh about on your let's say on your thirties birthday." Mac teased "Don will you help me?"

Don took Danny by his upper arms and bent him a little bit. Mac walked behind the boy and raised his hand.

Danny looked back and gave his Dad a last pleading look.

"Daddy! Please! OW!" the first swat landed on his right cheek and Mac started to count.

"One" SWAT "Two" SWAT "Three" SWAT

Mac landed the swats alternately on Danny's right and left cheek. They were no really hard but they warmed the boy's butt.

Danny quitted every swat with a reproachful OW.

After ten swats Mac started to work on Danny's sit spot. "Ow! Dad! That hurts!" Danny complained.

The last three swats were harder than the rest SWAT "fourteen" SWAT "fifteen" SWAT "sixteen".

Don released Danny's arms and Danny jumped out of his Dad's reach as fast as possible and started to rub his buttocks.

"Plus one to grow on Danny" Mac told his son.

"But Dad"

"Do you want me to start over?" Mac asked with a smirk on his face.

Danny walked back reluctantly and bent over again. Mac raise his hand a landed a loud sounding swat in the middle of Danny's butt.

"OW! That hurt!" Danny yelled and jumped away a second time this morning.

"Happy birthday!" Mac told his son.

Danny stood there rubbing his butt and said "Displays of affection are definitely shown in a very strange way in this family."

Don laughed "I think we will be fellows in misery for the next years."

Danny smiled back "I promise I will not forget the way you helped me."

The rest of the morning went quickly and in the afternoon Mac gave Danny his first driving lesson. But Danny surprised his Dad in his special way.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Mac had driven the car to an old premises

Mac had driven the car to an old premise. Danny took place on the driver's seat and started the car although Mac was outside it.

He drove a few rounds over the place and parked the car without any mistake between two empty containers. When he walked back to his dad his face showed haughtiness.

"Danny what the hell….?" Mac asked.

Danny looked surprised "I wanted to show you how I can drive a car. What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be able to drive a car. Do you know how I felt, when the car started to move?"

"I'm sorry dad! But my brother Lui showed me how to drive when we were playing mailbox….. when we were younger."

Mac raised his eyebrow "You wanted to say when you were playing mailbox baseball?"

Danny looked down to his shoes "Yes sir! But I didn't know you this time and ………."

"Shh! Calm down. I don't want to punish you for something you have done a long time ago. But if I ever catch you playing this game or if I ever have to pick you up from a police station because you played this game you will end over my knee."

"Kay Dad. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby"

"How old is too old for a spanking?"

Mac couldn't help but laughed "I think as long as my spankings will work on you or show an effect on you, you will not be too old. As long as you will fit over my knee you will end there for stunts or so on."

"I hope I will be able to remember" Danny murmured.

"Just try Danny. I know sometimes it's hard to be a teenager but I can affirm it's even hard to be a teenager's dad. And now we should start to practice some things for your test. I think you will get your driving license as fast as possible."

The next two hours Mac and Danny practised driving. Mac showed Danny how to reverse into a parking space and to park the car parallel to the street.

"That's very good Danny. I think after a week of parking training you will be able to pass the test. Now we need to go home because your mum is waiting for us. She told me we will have pizza this evening."

The evening went quick with pizza and birthday cake for dinner.

Danny asked "I want to meet some friends to celebrate my birthday. Will you allow me to go out with them?"

"You can meet them but I want you to stay out of the park and I want you to be home at…."

"at ten. I know Dad."

Mac smirked "Well, actually I wanted to say I want you to be home at eleven but if you want to be home at ten……"

"C'mon Dad. Please I will never interrupt you. I swear."

Claire laughed "Mac don't be so strict it's his birthday."

"Okay Danny. But today will be an exception" Mac told his son.

"Thank you Dad!" Danny gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and left the flat.

Claire leaned her head on Mac's shoulder "Our first birthday as a family."

"Yeah it was wonderful" Mac answered "I mean Danny is a marvelous boy. He's happy most of the time and even when he's grounded or spanked, he never loses his cheeky attitude."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Two hours later the phone rang.

"Mr. Taylor? This is angel of mercy hospital. Do you know Daniel Messer?"

"Sure I know him. He's my son. Why do you call me?"

"Your son is in our ER. But I can becalm you. He isn't hurt badly."

"What happen?" Mac wanted to know. His face has turned into white.

"I don't know. Some boys brought your son to us. He has a deep cut on his hand and some excoriations on his arm. But he will be able to go home. Will you come and pick him up?"

"Sure we will." Mac answered.

Fife minutes later Mac and Claire were sitting in their car on the way to the hospital.

"The nurse didn't tell me what happened" Mac told his wife "but she told me Danny's bruises are not that bad."

"I can't lose him" Claire answered "I mean I love him. He has changed our life in only one evening. I swear when I first saw him sitting in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate I had known he would be our child."

"I know baby. I would do everything to protect him."

When they arrived in the ER a nurse guided them to the room where Danny was waiting for them. A doctor put a bandage on his hand. He turned around to Mac and Claire "My name is Dr. Meyers. Danny needed five stitches on his hand. His arm is a little bit excoriated but I will give you an ointment. It's nearly impossible to believe Danny is nearly uninjured after he his fall."

Danny looked to the floor when he heard the doc telling his parents about his accident.

"What fall?" Mac answered.

"Falling out of a driving car is something I would call a heavy fall" the doctor said.

Claire looked shocked "How could you fall out of a driving car?" she asked.

"Uhm Mum. It's…….." Danny didn't want to explain.

Mac's face turned from white to a very angry red "I will only ask you one time. Did you play mailbox baseball?"

"Not exactly. You told me not to play mailbox baseball. So we changed the game in some kind of basketball. We took old cans and other garbage and tried to put it into the dust bins on our way. When I tried Marc lost the car control for a second and so I felt out of the car. I'm sorry Dad. I will never………"

"You will never be allowed to leave the flat till your 18th birthday." Mac started to yell "I will make sure you will never forget this night. I told you, you would end over my knee if you ever ……."

"But Dad!" Danny started to complain "we didn't play mailbox baseball. You told me I would end over your knee if you would catch….."

"Danny. Stop it right now. You know exactly what I had meant. And stop this attitude right now Mister."

"Sorry Dad!" Danny sniffled "Mummy?" he gave Claire a look.

"Oh no baby. You did a dangerous and stupid stunt today. You earned yourself a lot of troubles and I will not hesitate to give you a spanking by myself if you don't stop your attitude. You could have been killed."

"I'm very sorry Mummy! It will never happen again."

Dr. Meyers gave Mac and Claire an understanding look. "I have a sixteen year old son at home" he told them "I don't know why but after their 13th birthday these little rascals start changing their attitude."

Mac moaned "Can you tell me when they'll start to act more let's say adult?"

The doc laughed "No I can't. My other son is twenty years old and only one moth ago I had to spank him because he thought it would be fun to use my car without my permission to go to a college party. I caught him drunk behind the steering wheel."

He turned to Danny who looked like he had already gotten a spanking "I want you to bend over" he told the boy.

"You can't spank me" Danny told him "Dad please tell him he….."

The doc laughed "I don't want to spank you Danny. I'm pretty sure your Dad will do this job very well tonight. I want you to bend over so that I can give you, a tetanus shot."

Danny's eyes went wide "Oh. No! No way. You can't be sure"

"You need to get the tetanus shot" Dr. Meyers told him" tetanus is very dangerous."

"But I don't want to get a shot" Danny started to argue "I don't want the whole ER to seem my butt. Why can't you just give me the shot into my arm?"

"Danny please…." Claire started but she was stopped by Mac.

"Daniel Messer stop it right now! You will get your shot. Your arm is injured which is your own fault, so you will get a butt shot. You have two options. The whole ER can see you getting a shot or the whole ER can see you getting a shot into your spanked butt."

"It will not hurt" the doc tried to calm Danny.

"All doctors say it will not hurt but it does." Danny answered.

Mac looked at his son and saw a scared little boy. He gently tousled Danny's hair "I will hold your hand baby. You must try to relax and it will not hurt. Okay?"

"Kay!" Danny sniffled "Mum" he gave Claire a look "Can you turn around please?"

Claire smiled "I will turn around and I swear I will not look on your little butt."

"C'mon mum. I'm not a baby. You can't say I have a little butt."

Doc. Meyers smirked "If you don't have a little butt it will be the best to use a longer needle." He teased the boy.

"No no. Will not be necessary" Danny answered.

Claire turned around and Danny put his jeans down to his knees. He started to bend over the lounger. Mac wanted to put the boxers down but Danny turned around and asked.

"Doc. Can you put some painkillers in the injection? I mean I will need some butt-pain-killers today to cure the pain my dad will cause."

The doc laughed "I see your smart mouth attitude is on the way back. But I think you deserve every swat you will get."

"Not funny" Danny complained when he bent over again.

Mac put the boxers down and laid his hand on Danny's head. He whispered "Just relax baby"

The doc disinfected Danny's butt and gave him the shot.

"Ow!" Danny complained "it hurts"

"It's over baby." Mac said when he put the boy's boxers back in place.

"That's for you!" the doctor told Danny and gave him a lollypop "all brave little boys get a lollypop after their shot."

Danny smiled and took the lollypop.

"It want to see Danny in ten days to take the stitches out" Dr. Meyers told Clair and Mac.

Mac and Claire took their little boy and guided him to the car. Danny was rubbing his right butt cheek where he had gotten the shot.

The drive home went quickly. When Mac had parked the car Claire turned around and smiled. Danny had fallen asleep.

"He looks like a little boy." she told Mac.

"He's our little boy" Mac smiled back "I can't believe he played this stupid game. Tomorrow I will have a long talk with our little toddler. And I can tell you my hand will to the biggest part of the talking."

Mac gently tousled Danny's hair. "C'mon sleeping sleepyhead it's time to bring you into your bed."

Danny yawned "I'm not tired."

"I can see you are not tired" Mac smirked and guided the boy out of the car. In Danny's room Danny laid down on the bed in his clothes. Mac helped him out of his shoes and trousers and put the blankets over Danny's shoulders. He gave the boy a gentle kiss on his head.

Claire was standing in the doorframe. "You are a wonderful Dad" she told her husband.

"You are a wonderful Mum" Mac answered "I never dreamed about having such a perfect family. I can't tell how grateful I am."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Mac had the day off. Claire had to start to work in the morning when Danny still was asleep. At nine o'clock Mac entered the boy's room.

"It's time to stand up" he told his son.

Danny opened one eye "I don't want to stand up. I think my bed will be a safe place for me."

Mac couldn't help but smirked. He gave the boy a light smack on his butt. "I want you stand up now. You can take a shower but you must protect your stitches. You will eat your breakfast and then we will have an extensive conversation."

Danny stood up and gave his dad a mischievous smile "Don't you know the proverb Talk is silver, silence is golden.?" he asked.

"Little smart mouth" Mac gave Danny his best I'm a very strict Dad look "You can be sure there will not be too much words in our conversation."

"C'mon Dad" Danny started to plead "It was my birthday and it wasn't mailbox baseball. So …………."

"Daniel Messer I want you to go into the bathroom right now. We will have a long talk And this is your own fault. So start right now."

Danny did like he was told and twenty minutes later he was sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast. Mac was sitting in front of him.

"How is your arm doing?" he asked.

"The stitches are stinging a little and my elbow hurts but it's not that bad." Danny answered.

Mac changed the boy's bandages and gently put some ointment on his arm.

"Why did you play this stupid game?" he asked.

Danny didn't answer and looked down.

"Danny I want an answer. Why did you play this game although I told you, you were definitely not allowed to do it?"

"Because I didn't think. When Marc asked if I would play I told him I was not allowed to. Then we decided to change the game. We were only talking about. I mean we had fun and teased each other. When we were driving threw the street I started the game without thinking about. I'm very sorry dad. And it will never happen again."

"I will make sure it'll never happen again." Mac told his son. "Drop your jeans down!" he ordered

Danny gave his dad a big puppy dog look but he knew he had lost. He pulled his jeans down to his knees. Mac guided the boy over his lap and pulled his boxers down.

"DAD! PLEASE NOT ON MY B…." Danny complained.

Mac raised his hand and started to warm the boys butt. He didn't lecture until the put was colored in a deep pink.

SWAT SWAT "You were told not to lay this stupid game" SWAT SWAT "You could have been killed" SWAT SWAT "You better start to think before you do such a stupid stunt again." SWAT SWAT "I will not tolerate dangerous stunts" SWAT SWAT "you can play pranks or have fun" SWAT SWAT "but if you ever do such a dangerous stunt you'll end in the same position" SWAT SWAT "is that clear?" SWAT

Danny sobbed "It's clear Dad. I swear. Ow! But please stop!"

"We are almost done baby. This is for disobeying again!" Mac took the flyswatter from the table and landed two stinging swats on every cheek in front of him.

"OW! Daddy OW Please stop Ouch!" Danny sobbed. Tears were running over his face.

"Shh. It's over and forgiven" Mac told his son, while he put the boxers back in place. He helped Danny to stand up and hugged him. Danny leaned his head against Mac's chest and sobbed. Mac tousled his hair.

"You are rounded for the next ten days." he told his son.

"But Daddy" Danny sniffled.

"No buts Danny. You have earned yourself a lot of troubles. And you have stitches in your hand. I don't want you to get an infection so it will be the best if you stay here. I will ask Flack if he will come when Mum and I are not here."

"Kay Dad."

Mac took Danny's chin in his hand. "I love you baby. And I want you to grow up save. I can't loose you. Please never do such a dangerous stunt. Okay?"

"Okay Dad. But please never use the flyswatter on my butt again. I'm not a fly you know. If I was a fly I had not fallen out of the car yesterday." Danny told his Dad rubbing his butt.

"No problem son. I think I will remember and buy a paddle for your little butt." Mac teased.

"You know that's not funny?" Danny asked.

"C'mon smart mouth I think you will survive. Now I want you to go to your room and take a rest."

"Can I watch some movies in the living room?" Danny asked.

"You can watch some movies if you'll promise to lay down on the couch." Mac landed a light smack on Danny's butt.

"C'mon Dad. I'm injured. There's no need to do more damage on my butt." Danny complained when he walked to the living room.

"I think your injuries can not be that bad." Mac told him "otherwise you wouldn't be such a smart mouth." Mac laughed.

TBC


End file.
